Askold Tutylopydirskiy
Askold Tutylopidirskiy is a recurring unseen character featured in the majority of works of Nikolay Yeriomin as one of his most noticeable and known trademarks. While he mostly tied to Communal Universes, he may appear or be referenced elsewhere as well. History Nikolay Yeriomin has no recollection why he had chosen the name for a recurring character - it just appeared. As far as Nikolay Yeriomin remembers, his early scripts contained a variation of the name - Itzhak Tutylopidirskiy. After none of this scripts were produced, Tutylopidirskiy started to be mentioned in the movies as Askold, after which Nikolay Yeriomin noticed that insertion of the name somewhere in the film works as a good luck charm of sorts, but only if character is nowhere close to be seen. In early 2017 a previously common Russian variant of the name ("Askold Tutylopydyrskiy") was dismissed as an incorrect transcription and was last seen officially in PP Studio's co-production with Terra Studio, a short film My Neighbours Were Eaten By Toilets (2017). Appearances As Askold Tutylopydirskiy is an unseen character, his appearances usually tend to be a namedrop of some creative kind. Sometimes he is credited in the main titles or end credits, but in 2015 Nikolay Yeriomin noticed that he had credited Tutylopydirskiy too often and those shifted towards more creative ways of inserting the name, although end credits still feature Tutylopidirskiy from time to time. Feature Films Television Series *TBA Web Series Short Films Music Videos Video Games Other Appearances and Uses Due to Nikolay Yeriomin becoming known in cerain cinematic circles, other filmmakes started to use Askold Tutylopydirskiy in their productions, among with a few appearances in real world events, literature etc. as an "easter egg". Note: PP Studio co-productions not directed by Nikolay Yeriomin go here as well. Notable Cases of Absence or Malfunction Absence *Mess with an Article (2010) - for some reason was only shown at wrong speed for quite a time. *Mad Max Sweded (2010) - had problems with a rushed editing, which was barely finished (with some editing mistakes) in time for movie to be shown for the contest. *Errors in Geography: Moonlight Stalker (2010) - was never properly released and forgotten for years. *Dietika (2011) - had problems with initial showing. *Eighth (Vos'moy) (2011) - Nikolay Yeriomin himself was slightly late for a premiere. *The Wild Spirit (Dikiy Duh) (2012) - was not picked up by Irpen Film Festival, had rushed editing which resulted in some heavy mistakes. *The Prisoners Dilemma (2012) - as in case of All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot) movie had enormously troubled production which resulted in horribly disjointed editing, incoherent plot, enormous casting problems and especially weak sound. Is considered by Nikolay Yeriomin as one of his greatest failures. *Film Look Test (2014) - had never gone through a normal release and was only recently distinguished as a separate narrative by Nikolay Yeriomin. *Spetsyfichni typy komunikatsiyi u mizhnarodnykh informatsiynykh ta kulturnih vidnosynakh: Ukrayinskiy vymir universalnogo kodu kultovogo kino (Specific Types of Communication in the International Information and Cultural Relations: Ukrainian Dimension of the Universal Code of Cult Films) (2015) - had enormous problems with a premiere showing, from flash drive failing to Wi-Fi Internet connection disappearing. *Faculty of History Graduates Congratulation (Pozdravlenie Istroicheskomu fakultetu ot vypusknikov) (2015) - Had enormous executive meddling problems during the final editing stage, which was a main stage Nikolay Yeriomin was hired for. Is considered by Nikolay Yeriomin as one of his greatest failures. *HTY: Potomu chto os'minog (2015) - only had Tutylopydirskiy credited on Director's Cut of the music video. Is considered by Nikolay Yeriomin as one of his greatest failures and highly disliked by him for having no cultural value or significant sense and yet attracting a lot of views on YouTube. *Vinnitsa (DyUF) (2015) - had a very hard editing stage and also camera had failed twice during the initial filming. *Zexzz: Ternopolis (2015) - only had Tutylopydirskiy credited on Director's Cut of the music video. Failed to get the attention of the audience Nikolay Yeriomin hoped for. *"Under Construction" Season 1 Ep.1 The Terminator: Hunter Killer Aerial (Terminator Genisys Premiere Dedication) (2015) - had unexpected problems with attaching the video and it's final stages of editing. *"Egg Cetera" Season 3 Ep. 1 When Easter And April Fools Collide (2018) - never gained the views crew hoped for. Malfunction *All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot) (2011) - in a case of Askold Tutylopydirskiy being close to his first on-screen appearance (it has been since retconned that he is not actually seen in the shot and is some sort of puppeteer) movie had enormously troubled production and is considered by Nikolay Yeriomin as one of his greatest failures. External Links *IMDb Category:Nikolay Yeriomin Trademarks Category:Trademarks Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Communal Universes characters